dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fusions (console version)
Dragon Ball Fusions (console version) is an upcoming remake of Dragon Balls Fusion for the 3DS, and is set to be released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Computer. Differences CaC The CaC character Tekka is more customisable having many hairstyles including the ones from Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The Character's default outfit is whatever the player chooses, but the outfits not selected have to be obtain during/post game, and race selection is more wider ranged. Race Selection The player can make Tekka either Human-type Earthling, Animal-type Earthling, Universe 7-type Saiyan, Universe 6-type Saiyan, Namekian, Shinjin, Majin, Demon Realm Race, Frieza's Race, Race of Hera, Tuffle, and even Yardrat. Saiyans can become Super Saiyan and their eyes will be proper Super Saiyan eye colour and hair will raise. Namekians can use Namekian fusion with other Namekians and Namekian-based EX-Fusions; but the player will have to scout them again. Majin's start out as the Super form for both female and male versions of their respective race. Appearance The player can customisable their players appearance to whatever they desire for example Gohan's hair with Universe 6 Saiyan eyebrows, Goku's outfit as default. Characters *Tekka **Namekian (Fused with another Namekian) **Saiyan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Shinjin **Majin (Super form) **Demon Realm race (Demon God) **Frieza's Race (Nightmare Forms, True Forms, Super Evolution) **Race of Hera (Full Power) **Tuffle (Tuffle Machine, Machine Mutant) **Yardrat *Goku **Kid Goku (first outfit) **Kid Goku (Post-Great Ape) **Kid Goku (turtle hermit **Goku (turtle hermit) (Super Saiyan) **Goku (turtle hermit no symbol) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Goku (Whis Outfit) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) **Goku (Saiyan armour) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) **Goku (Battle damaged) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, "Omen") **GT Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta **Vegeta (Scouter) **Vegeta (No scouter) **Vegeta (Friezza Saga) **Vegeta (Armour) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Vegeta (Whis armour) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) **Kid Vegeta **GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan **Kid Gohan (4-Star Dragon Ball) **Kid Gohan (Bowl cut) **Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Adult Gohan (Blue gi) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Adult Gohan (orange gi) (Unleashed Potential) **GT Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Goten **Kid Goten (Super Saiyan) **Adult Goten **GT Goten (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks **Future Trunks (Z) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Future Trunks (Super; Sweater) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan 2) **Future Trunks (Super; normal) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks (Super Saiyan) **GT Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Chi-Chi *Adolescent Chi-Chi *Adult Chi-Chi (Cell Saga) *Adult Chi-Chi (Buu Saga) *Bulma **Teen Bulma (younger) **Teen Bulma (bunny outfit) **Adolescent Bulma *Videl *Great Saiyaman 1 *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pan *Bulla *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) *Frieza (1st Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Golden Form) *Kid Buu (Kibito Kai absorbed) *Good Buu *Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Super Janemba *Baby **Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Strongest Form 1, Strongest Form 2) **Baby Trunks (Super Saiyan, Strongest Form 1) *Cooler (Super Form) *Meta-Cooler *Piccolo **Kid Piccolo **Piccolo *Nail *King Piccolo *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Zarbon *Dodoria *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Beerus *Whis *Uub *Majuub *Master Roshi *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Zamasu *Fused Zamasu *Vegito (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Nappa *Raditz *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Dr. Myuu *Jaco *Super 17 *Bardock (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Dabura *Mira *Demigra *Arale *Gine *Vados *Towa *Champa *Zangya *Bojack Fused Characters *Gogeta *Gotenks *Prillin *Tiencha *Natz *Gohanks (GT Gohan + GT Trunks) *Kakatz (Goku + Raditz) EX-Fusions *Karoly (Super Saiyan Goku (turtle hermit) + Legendary Super Saiyan Broly) *Kuhan (Teen Gohan + Kid Goku (turtle hermit)) *Coohan (Super Cooler + Kid Gohan (bowl cut)) *Colohan (Adult Piccolo + Adult Gohan) *Gorillin (Kid Goku + Krillin) *Krigohan (Teen Gohan + Krillin) *EX Gohanks (Teen Gohan + Kid Trunks) *Kuhan Black (Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black + Kid Gohan (bowl cut)) *EX Hanten (Adult Gohan (blue ki) + Adult Goten) *EX Gotenks (Kid Goten + Kid Trunks) *Adult EX Gotenks (Adult Goten + Super Saiyan 2 GT Trunks) *Buuhan (Good Buu + Potential Unleashed Gohan) *Myuuhan (Dr. Myuu + Potential Unleashed Gohan) *Vegecell (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta + Semi-Perfect Cell) *Vegeza (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta + 3rd Form Frieza) *Buuta (Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) + Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta) *EX Gogeta (Super Saiyan Goku (turtle hermit) + Base form Vegeta (armour) *Yamta (Yamcha + Vegeta (armour)) *Vegehan (Kid Vegeta + Kid Gohan (bowl cut)) *Vegerillin (Kid Vegeta + Krillin) *Nata (Kid Vegeta + Nappa) *Vegetz (Kid Vegeta + Raditz) *Burce (Burter + Jeice) *Reguldo (Recoome + Guldo) *Captain Ginyuhan (Captain Ginyu + Kid Gohan (bowl cut)) *Captain Ginku (Captain Ginyu + Goku (turtle hermit)) *Cellza (Perfect Cell + Final Form Frieza) *Uubhan (Majuub + Super Saiyan 2 GT Gohan) *Gomasu (Future Zamasu + Kid Goku (first outfit) *Master Kai (Master Roshi + Kibito Kai) *Kibicolo Kai (Piccolo + Kibito Kai) *Kibeers Kai (Beerus + Kibito Kai) *Kibuu Kai (Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) + Kibito Kai) *Whirus (Beerus + Whis) *Janks (Jaco + Future Trunks (Z)) *Bosshiza (Jaco + Frieza 3rd Form) *Jarus (Jaco + Beerus) *1617 (Android 16 + Android 17) *1718 (Android 17 + Android 18) *1819 (Android 18 + Android 19) *1920 (Android 19 + Dr. Gero) *Doctor Cell (Dr. Gero + Semi-Perfect Cell) *Perfect 16 (Perfect Cell + Android 16) *Cell 17 (Perfect Cell + Super 17) *Android Trunks (Super 17 + Future Trunks (Super)) *Super Krillin 17 (Super 17 + Krillin) *EX Natz (Nappa + Raditz) *EX Kakatz (Raditz + Goku (Whis outfit)) *Barrot (Bardock + Goku (turtle hermit)) *Captain Ginyudock (Captain Ginyu + Bardock) *Captain Ginku Black (Captain Ginyu + Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black) *Gorus (Goku (turtle hermit no symboL) + Beerus) *Gorus Black (Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black + Beerus) *Zaccolo (Zamasu + King Piccolo) *Daccolo (Dabura + King Piccolo) *Damira (Dabura + Mira) *Demira (Demigra + Mira) *Damigra (Dabura + Mira) *Miccolo (Mira + King Piccolo) *Towa 18 (Towa + Android 18) *Towale (Towa + Arale) *Bulpan (Bulla + Pan) *Towane (Towa + Gine) *Chipan (Kid Chi-Chi + Pan) *Chine (Kid Chi-Chi + Gine) *Pane (Pan + Gine) *Towachi (Towa + Kid Chi-Chi) *Towalma (Towa + Adolescent Bulma) *Towados (Towa + Vados) *Chamrus (Champa + Beerus) *Chamasu (Champa + Future Zamasu) *Bojaroly (Bojack + Legendary Super Saiyan Broly) *Zantowa (Zangya + Towa) *Zangya 18 (Zangya + Android 18) *Zangyados (Zangya + Vados) Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction